


Best Prom Ever

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only was he at some high school prom he didn’t want to be at, he had been ditched at some high school prom because her ex had realized how beautiful she was (and probably how easy) and she’d gone running back into his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Prom Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of dumped-by-boyfriend-at-prom!Jared/prom-date-saviour!Jensen and originally posted [ here](http://dev-earl.livejournal.com/204730.html?thread=4597178#t4597178) for the:

He didn't even know why he was there, except he’d promised his sister that he’d go with her best friend to make her ex think she was moving past him.  Hell, he hadn’t gone to his own prom, and here he was with some crazy girl.  And not only was he at some high school prom he didn’t want to be at, he had been ditched at some high school prom because her ex had realized how beautiful she was (and probably how easy) and she’d gone running back into his arms. 

He grabbed a drink and sighed, deciding to stay for at least a full hour to make the tux rental a little more bearable.  He was leaning up against the wall when he saw it, the small commotion to one side.  He moved along to see what it was, make sure no one was doing anything stupid and he was stunned to find one of the most beautiful young men he’d ever set eyes on, being sneered at by some blond haired, pimply jack ass.

“You think there’s anyone here better than me Jared?”  Pimple asked.  “Think anyone else wants to take you home tonight?”

He wasn’t sure why he did it, but he thought it might have been the way Jared raised his chin higher, like even if it meant being dumped during prom, his standards were worth it.  It made Jensen want to kiss him.  And punch Pimple in the face.  He thought a third option might be his best bet though, so he stepped into the middle of the ring of kids.  .

“I do.”  The kids were only two years younger than him, but two years of college seemed to be a lot now that he was standing in the middle of this.

“Who the hell are you?”

He ignored Pimple and smiled at Jared.  “I’m Jensen.  Care to dance?”

Jared’s eyes raked over him and his smile grew brighter, showing dimples on the one side.  “I’d love to.”  He said, taking the arm Jensen offered him and letting himself be swept away from the others.

“Sorry.”  Jensen said as he pulled him onto the dance floor.  “If I was intruding I didn’t mean to.  It just seemed like you needed to get away from him.”

“Oh.”  Jared said, his smile faltering.  “So that was just…”

“So that you could walk away and not lose face?  Yeah.  Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t like to keep you here though, now that I have you.”  He realized what he’d said a second too late and then he shook his head as Jared’s smile grew.  “Please tell me you’re 18 and I’m not about to get arrested.”

Jared laughed and suddenly it didn’t really matter to Jensen how old he was.  He wanted to see Jared laugh again.

“Yes, I’m 18.  I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

“Nah, came with a date who left me for her ex.  A favor to my sister so don’t even ask.”

Jared nodded, then looked up shyly at him.  “So… you really into the prom thing or what?”

Jensen shook his head.  “Just thought I’d kill some time since I rented the tux and all.”

Jared smiled as he leaned up, whispered in Jensen’s ear.  “Would be a shame not to get some use out of it.  I know a few good places it could see some action.”

Jensen’s eyes widened slightly, but he smiled at Jared.  “Like…”

“The pool will be empty, and locked.  I happen to have a key.”

“Trainer geek?”

“Swimming nerd.”  Jared said with a grin as he took one of Jensen’s hands and led him away from the dance floor. 

“Jared?”

“Yeah Jensen?”

Jensen swooped in as they got to the first hallway and pressed his lips to Jared’s.  “This is the best prom ever.”


End file.
